runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nabz010
Read this now please Hello. I have noticed you have been helping my content a lot and many others too. I thank you so much for that. But I have also noticed something negative. You appear to be messing around with the prices the users, such as my self, was planning to make a higher price. You also seem to merge it with your content, which is quite alright, as long as you ask first. From this moment on, you are required to ask before modifying or adding on to anyone else's items. I don't want to or never will ban you, as you are a FANTASTIC editor at images, and we need someone like you but just don't go around unauthorized editing other people's work as it could make them very angry. That is all. I'm giving you permission to use my content, but first, check with me before editing some certain stuff or merging with your articles. Your Wiki Official, ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 20:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :3 It's completly fine~ It's just you get a bit over the top with some stuff and I have to fix it XP. You have full permission to edit my articles. Everyone does. Just warning you before you like, get FLAME MAILED! XD *hugs* ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 20:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Outcast sword Well, since you are the only items master here, can you remake the Outcast sword? Remember, it's supposed to be the most strongest weapon on RuneScape, and it's a quest reward, that is untradeable and not allowed to be Alched. If you like, you can join in The Outcast quest project. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 21:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Simple Dragon Dagger Do you mind telling me WHAT you were doing to the image? Gumba Jonny 22:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I need you you may modify the pictures if they look very messy:those Ultima,I and II Spells,since i cant rotate it diagonally Gillstar34 06:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Glazewood and Redwood bows Hey, can you make the Glazewood and Redwood bows? Also use the 4 ~'s when you sign peoples pages. XD ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Outcast sword Stop putting it has no quest requirment. It does. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 16:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Radiver Hey, can you edit Ali the Wise (Radiver) and put a Slayer Cape over him? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 22:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So, are you going to create Radiver's new image or not? :\ I kinda need it. Keep his Ali the Wise Model, but add a slayer cape to him. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 22:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Dragon cbow I demand you revert the Dragon Crossbow back to Crystal. Magic Stock = Rune Crossbow. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 18:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You have been officialy warned. You have been warned by a staff member for the following reason: Using people's content without given permission. Evidence of this: All pages that you put "Dragon Dagger" on and the message: "I never gave Nabz010 permission to use the image. And he still can't use it. Thanks! Gumba Jonny 00:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC)" Continuation of this action will cause a 1 day ban on your account. If the action is repeated, you will have a 3 day ban, and if you keep repeating the action up to 5 times, you will be banned permanently. If you would, please refer to the Rules before editing again. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 17:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for following orders without complaints. For that, your warning has been removed. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 18:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, just look at the page details next time. Also, if the user is completely dead, it's the appropriate time to edit their articles. Who would wanna protect dead users? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 18:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey Nabz Nabz, can you help make my Western Realms series? Question is, are you good at mapping? If so, can you make the cities for Cardiff, Mountain City and put some details about Centon-Canon? I'd love people putting in stuff in the Western Realms, as I have much to do, and doing a sole project is not fun. Perhaps you can help out making some monsters around the island? And how about the new Envoy items in Iorwerth's Armada? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 18:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, how about every item appears in the quest (like Quest rewards n stuff), you can make it. Like, give it bonuses n stuff. It's all up to you. I'll edit along to check if it's good enough. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 18:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Just realised you added transparency to all my images! Thanks mate! :D '''-Hyper86''' 07:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Quest Rewards for Iorwerth's Armada Can you please do: *Spear of Envoy *Platebody of Envoy *Platelegs of Envoy *Boots of Envoy *Shield of Envoy Make them kinda like the Daemonheim armour. They have to be silver, but make them unique. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Envoy Items It looks great! ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 23:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The Fuck Dude? Why the fuck did you changed my list of monsters to fucking strykewyrms? There's no fucking strykewyrms in the fucking dungeon. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 23:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you know what, I had enough of this. I'm going to tell you HOW to edit the dungeon: #NO MORE EDITING THE FIENDS AGGRESSIONS. I'm SICK AND TIRED of seeing you replace that section OVER AND OVER AGAIN. It's PISSING me off. AIRFIENDS call for other fiends to help. #REMOVE Strykewyrms and add back the monsters I had originally (Mad Nymph, Insane Nymph and Crystalline Being), as they are unique to be the only non-slayer monster section in the dungeon Otherwise, the dungeon looks good. Thank you for the map. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 00:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC)